whitewolffandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Fé Verdadeira
Fé Verdadeira é um poder mantido pelos verdadeiramente devotos. Com a Fé Verdadeira, por exemplo, uma cruz brandida pode ter um efeito em um vampiro, caído (fallen), mago, lobisomem, aparição (wraith) ou changeling em vez de ser meramente um símbolo vazio do credo. A fé pode vir de muitas crenças diferentes, como o cristianismo, o islamismo e o judaísmo, e até os pagãos virtuosos podem resistir à atração das trevas se a fé deles for verdadeira. Visão Geral Esta característica não é necessariamente aumentada através da experiência. Certamente, pode surgir como resultado da experiência de uma pessoa, mas é mais vital do que isso, mais uma medida de convicção e força de espírito. Nem é necessariamente algo que vem de fora do indivíduo, de algum deus ou anjo. Independente de suas crenças serem ou não corretas, essas pessoas acreditam de forma tão inabalável que suas próprias convicções as protegem. Alguns Magos, no entanto, teorizam que a Verdadeira Fé é realmente algo que pode ter uma fonte externa, que é Canalizada pela vontade, a natureza de tal fonte variando para cada fiel. De acordo com esta teoria, embora um membro do Coro Celestial (Celestial Chorister) e um Nephandi possam ter Fé, a fonte da qual eles canalizam seria distinta. Em Vampiro: a Máscara A Característica Fé tem uma classificação de nível de 1 a 5. Cada classificação diz exatamente o que o indivíduo recebe, conforme descrição no nível. Em teoria, um mortal pode ter um nível de Fé maior do que 5, mas essas pessoas são uma em um bilhão - o tipo de pessoas que são veneradas como santos. É improvável que eles entrem em uma crônica, mas seus poderes seriam enormes. Qualidade Fé Verdadeira Fé Verdadeira (qualidade de 7 pontos) Você tem uma fé e um amor profundo por Deus, ou seja qual for o nome que você escolher para chamar o Todo Poderoso. Você começa o jogo com um ponto da Verdadeira Fé (veja p. 272); esta Característica adiciona um dado por ponto a todos os testes de Força de Vontade e Virtude. Você deve ter uma Humanidade 9 ou maior para pegar a Qualidade, e se perder um único ponto, todos os seus pontos de Fé são perdidos e podem ser recuperados somente quando a Humanidade perdida for recuperada. Indivíduos com Fé Verdadeira são capazes de realizar atos mágicos semelhantes a milagres, mas a natureza exata desses atos cabe ao Narrador. Níveis de Fé Nível 1 Qualquer personagem com Fé pode tentar afastar os vampiros brandindo um símbolo sagrado ou proferindo orações. A pessoa testa Fé contra uma dificuldade igual aos atuais pontos de Força de Vontade do vampiro. O número de sucessos indica o número de passos para trás que o vampiro é forçado a dar. Se nenhum sucesso for obtido, o vampiro não precisa recuar, mas não pode avançar. Uma falha crítica indica que o vampiro pode avançar sem impedimentos. Além disso, se a cruz, a Bíblia ou outro símbolo sagrado for colocado contra o corpo do vampiro, cada sucesso causará um nível agravado de dano, queimando a carne. Nível 2 Um mortal com Fé de nível 2 ou mais pode resistir a Dominação e a outros poderes vampíricos similares de controle da mente gastando Força de Vontade (um ponto protege por alguns turnos). Nível 3 Uma pessoa com Fé de nível 3 ou mais pode ser capaz de sentir a presença de um vampiro e pode adquirir a Habilidade de Consciência (Awareness Skill). Eles não precisam conscientemente tentar sentir a presença de um vampiro, mas devem estar num ambiente tranquilo e pacífico - talvez sozinho em reflexão, orando, lendo a Torá, meditando sobre a Bíblia, etc. A pessoa não sentirá a presença do vampiro se estiver preocupada. (por exemplo, argumentando) ou em um lugar lotado e barulhento (empurrado por uma multidão, no meio de um banquete estridente, etc.). Essa habilidade não é infalível; o Narrador deve deixar a pessoa sentir o vampiro somente quando for dramaticamente conveniente, ou somente depois de um teste de Consciência (Awareness) bem-sucedido. Note que a pessoa não sabe exatamente o que sente através de sua Fé; tudo o que eles saberão é que algo imundo ou maligno está por perto. Nível 4 O mortal não pode ser transformado em um carniçal e é imune a quaisquer Disciplinas que alterem a mente, como Dominar, Presença e Ofuscação. Nível 5 A pessoa é tão pura, tão santa, que pode encher um vampiro com auto-aversão, nojo, terror e até mesmo dor física. Qualquer vampiro que ouça a pessoa orar, pregar ou recitar salmos, ou que seja tocado pelos fiel, será forçado a fugir imediatamente. Um vampiro que esteja incapaz de fugir é reduzido a um trapo balbuciante (gibbering wreck), debatendo-se no chão e gritando, soluçando ou implorando perdão. Para evitar fugir, o vampiro deve gastar um ponto de Força de Vontade por turno ou fazer um teste de Vigor a cada turno (dificuldade de 5 + sua própria Inteligência) - quanto maior a Inteligência do vampiro, maior a dificuldade, e mais torturado e culpado eles se sentirá. Em Mago: a Ascensão Personagens com Fé Verdadeira podem realizar esses milagres, ou outros equivalentes, gastando um ponto de "Fé Verdadeira". Contramagia baseada no nível de Fé Verdadeira. Convicções: Use um ponto da Fé Verdadeira em vez de um ponto de Força de Vontade. Defesa contra demônios e vampiros. Aceitação: Ao reconhecer a unicidade da Fé, você pode ignorar os efeitos de um milagre da Fé Verdadeira que alguém realizou. Cura pela Fé baseada no nível de Fé Verdadeira. Pode curar ambos, danos e doenças, e em um nível muito alto, até mesmo trazer de volta os mortos. Transmutação: Água para vinho ou veneno para água. Nenhum teste é necessário. Resistência Mental: Acrescente Fé à Força de Vontade para resistir à agressão mental. Você pode se tornar imune à coerção sobrenatural em certos níveis de fé. Protetor Sagrado: Adicione fé para absorver. Visões: Você ganha uma visão ou profecia. Intercessão: Você intercede com os poderes para cancelar uma maldição ou a morte. Penitência: Fé Verdadeira versus Força de Vontade. Se você vencer o alvo é superado com remorso, ou, se eles são realmente maus, com pensamentos de suicídio e imprudência. Lembre-se de que a fé representa o compromisso total de uma pessoa com suas crenças. Essa pessoa vai agir de acordo. Aqueles com altas classificações de Fé podem parecer fanáticos, até mesmo insanos com aqueles que não são de sua religião. Milagres A mais forte ferramenta nas mãos dos fiéis (geralmente Inquisidores e outros membros da Sociedade de Leopoldo) é o poder do Milagre. Pode ser executado se um personagem tem nível mínimo de Fé seis. Note que muito poucos membros da Sociedade de Leopoldo podem realizar milagres, então isso é considerado muito espetacular e raro. Aqui está um exemplo do poder da fé: Nível 6 Santificar uma área (Aumenta o teste de Fúria em 1, testes de reação são reduzidos em um) Sinta a Fé de Deus em você, melhorando a Força de Vontade em 1 ponto Banir um demônio ou convocar um espírito Nível 7 Faz com que uma criatura com intenção assassina (mortal, vampiro, lobisomem) seja vencida pela culpa. Fornece contramágica contra qualquer magia de um mago, seja dirigida ao Fiel ou não Cure uma doença grave. Abençoa um ícone religioso para infligir dano em seres sobrenaturais (até magos). Funciona mesmo se o portador não for um fiel, mas deve ser um crente na fé (ou religião)(entendi como necessário ser da mesma fé relativa ao objeto a ser abençoado). Fará 1 nível de dano para cada ponto de Força de Vontade gasto durante a bênção. Expulsar uma aparição (Wraith) passuindo um mortal, quebrando qualquer laço (ligação/pacto Consort). Tira um Lobisomem do frenesi. Nível 8 Conversão: Temporariamente ou permanentemente altera a natureza de alguém (Carisma + Empatia dificuldade Força de Vontade do alvo. (1 sucesso = 1 dia, 2 = 1 semana, 3 = 1 mês, 4 = um ano, 5 = permanente). Reduzir uma disciplina vampírica em um por sucesso em um teste de Fé (até o fim da cena) Nível 9 Exorcize os demônios e os espíritos malignos sem fazer ritual: teste Fé contra a Força de Vontade do alvo. Tchau tchau Caído. A aparição (Wraith) alvo atinge Transcendência Permanentemente marca o local como uma área de tranquilidade (veja o nível 6) Torne-se invulnerável a qualquer ação ou poder do mal sobrenatural, ou qualquer coisa que as entidades sobrenaturais possam usar para causar danos. Você precisa permanecer passivo e concentrdo. Nenhuma ação violenta é permitida. Funciona em seus aliados desde que eles não estejam agressivos. Força uma criatura maligna a perceber que realmente merece morrer. A Humanidade do Alvo não pode ser maior do que 2 e deve ser verdadeiramente culpada de atrocidades. Cinco sucessos em um teste de Fé são necessários. Se for bem sucedida, a criatura se encherá de remorso e cometerá suicídio ou se submeterá à execução (deve ser o mais indolor e humano possível). Nível 10 Ignore uma fonte de dano. Teste Fé dificuldade 9, com pelo menos 5 rodadas gastas na preparação. cada sucesso remove 2 dados de dano. Cure todos os níveis de ferimento em um mortal Curar cegueira, surdez, doença mortal Purifique alguém do abraço! O alvo deve querer e ter passado por uma história significativa e dramática. Teste de Fé dificuldade 10, e o vampiro se torna um mortal ou, alternativamente, atinge a Golconda. Chame um servo do Divino para ajudá-lo. O resultado pode variar, mas não espere anjos reais. Chama criaturas vivas em sua área. Efeitos Fé Verdadeira é uma característica especial que apenas algumas pessoas no mundo das trevas possuem. Enquanto muitos mortais são mais ou menos devotados a uma crença em alguma forma de ser superior ou propósito, apenas um pequeno número tem o ardente zelo, a profunda convicção de que pode protegê-los contra criaturas sobrenaturais como vampiros. Mortais Os mortais com a Fé Verdadeira são às vezes, mas não necessariamente, Caçadores (não necessariamente os Caçadores Imbuídos de Caçador: A Revanche (The Reckoning) ou o Shih, os caçadores de demônios da Ásia). Também permite que um indivíduo use vários milagres. Os membros da Sociedade de Leopold (a face moderna da Inquisição) são tão bem treinados no uso da Verdadeira Fé como uma arma que alguns deles podem destruir quase qualquer entidade sobrenatural que encontrarem. Vampiros Como criaturas profanas e abominações aos olhos de Deus, a Fé Verdadeira é conhecida por repelir, atordoar e até ferir vampiros. Se alguém com Fé Verdadeira, como um padre, tocasse a carne de um vampiro, o vampiro recuaria de dor quando o toque queimasse sua pele amaldiçoada. Na verdade, existe uma maneira fácil para um vampiro detectar uma pessoa com nível de Fé, que não seja uma experiência amarga - o uso da Percepção da Aura pode encontrá-la. Um mortal com fé tem sua aura permanentemente alterada para que eles tenham uma "auréola" prateada ou dourada em torno de seu corpo. A força da fé determina o brilho do halo. Alguns membros muito raros têm fé verdadeira. É o caso do Cardeal Ambrosio Luis Monçada, Anatole, Ferox e alguns Nosferatu. Lobisomens A Fé Verdadeira força os lobisomens a voltarem à forma humana. Também diminui o poder da Fúria, acalmando o lobisomem aumentando a dificuldade de usar habilidades baseadas em Fúria. Magos A fé verdadeira interrompe/desfaz ataques mágicos. Aparições/Espectros As aparições são tão suscetíveis a isso que até mesmo uma pessoa sem Fé Verdadeira pode exorcizá-las de uma pessoa ou de um lugar e proteger uma área de uma nova entrada posseção. Demônios A Fé Verdadeira é muito diferente da Fé que alimenta poderes demoníacos. Fé Demoníaca é a autoconfiança e a percepção que um demônio tem dentro de si, assim como a devoção e crença de seus seguidores. A Fé Verdadeira é a Fé dirigida a Deus e contra os que caíram. A Fé Verdadeira tem o dobro do seu efeito normal sobre os poderes infernais. Um personagem com a Fé Verdadeira pode infligir um dado de dano agravado por ponto possuído. Demônios com Tormento moderado ou alto são afetados pela Fé Verdadeira da mesma maneira que os vampiros; eles não podem pisar em solo sagrado, são repelidos por símbolos sagrados e são suscetíveis ao exorcismo. Demônios com Tormento leve são imunes à Fé Verdadeira; capazes de entrar em solo sagrado e tocar itens sagrados sem receberem dano. Referências Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition, p. 372-373 Tradition Book: Celestial Chorus, p. 63-65 Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook VTM: The Inquisition sourcebook Kindred of the East p.217 Wraith: The Oblivion p.288 Demon: The Fallen Rulebook p.254-255 DTF: Saviors and Destroyers